It Was the Weather
by Ailis Ceana
Summary: It was the weather. This dreary, dull weather that was making him feel this way- so he told himself.


_**A/N: Hullo, Hullo! This is a one-shot set during the Dawn Treader, while Peter is studying at the Professor's house. I don't know if he would be studying physics, but it worked for this particular story. Many thanks to Miniver, Mayaari, and Shukumei4U for reviewing my other stories! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... because I'm not a super-genius author named C.S. Lewis. **_

**It Was The Weather**

It was the weather. This dreary, dull weather that was making his feel this way- so he told himself. He had thought the country would provide a little change compared too Finchley's unceasing rain. He should have known.

Peter Pevensie shoved his book away. How could he concentrate on science when he felt this way? It was a year since he'd been told he couldn't return to Narnia, yet still he felt it acutely. That pain- it arose whenever it rained.

Peter pulled the book onto his lap with a heavy sigh.

_Inertia: the property that allows an object to resist change_

If he could only get rid of his inertia! He had changed in Narnia, and now he couldn't seem to change back from High King Peter to just Peter Pevensie of Finchley.

"Mr. Pevensie?" The Professor knocked at his door. " Peter, come and have tea, will you? It's nearing four o'clock and you haven't been out of there since seven this morning."

" Yes, sir," Peter smiled. He found it a pattern that Professor Kirke would first call him "Mr. Pevensie" and then followed it with "Peter", as if he had forgotten Peter was still a boy.

" I'm not," Peter reminded himself. He was an adult trapped in a child's body, and struggling to keep himself that way. So many times, he had almost slipped up: nearly calling an adult by his first name, having a conversation about war with his father when no boy his age should even know what actually happens on a battle field.

The young man sat himself across from the Professor in the small dining room. Tea was already laid out and prepared. Peter took a sip, then swirled his spoon around in the tea, staring into it blankly.

" Are you thinking about something?" Professor Kirke asked.

" No," Peter replied automatically. "It's just the weather. It's so gloomy."

" Quite different from Narnia."

" Yes," Peter smiled. " It rained in the spring for several weeks straight. But never the majority of the year- and hardly in the summer. I..." his voice trailed off as the ache arose in his heart again.

" Professor, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it."

" If you wish," the old man sighed. There was a long pause. So long that Peter jumped when the Professor suddenly asked, " Mr. Pevensie, give me Newton's first law of motion."

" Every object will continue at a state of rest or uniform speed unless acted on by an external force. Otherwise known as inertia," Peter stated with no hesitation.

" Good," Professor Kirke grinned. " Now, it seems to me, you need an external force to get yourself moving."

" Pardon?" Peter said. He only received another smile and a nod.

The comment puzzled Peter for the rest of the day. So much so, he couldn't sleep. He gave up on the idea and made his way into the kitchen for a glass of water. He didn't turn on the lights for he did not want to wake the Professor.

However, after several times of hitting his leg on something or another, he resolved to switch the lights on- at least in the kitchen.

He grabbed a glass, filled it with water, and was heading back to his room. But, a black, leather bound book was lying on the table. Curiosity overtook him; he took the book into his own room.

" I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind," he thought.

He decided he would read the black book, having nothing else to do so late at night. He lit a candle instead of using the lamp. He had read by candle-light for so many years in Narnia, his eyes became accustomed to reading by it here in England as well.

_The Holy Bible_ was written in gold on the top. Peter had seen this book at home somewhere- and church too. His family hadn't been to church since the war began.

A sudden revelation had hit him. Aslan said that He was in this world too. What if...

Peter eagerly opened the book, starting at the gospels, for their pastor often referred there. His mind and heart absorbed every word. This Jesus sounded like very familiar- dying in a traitor's stead.

Peter read on until he could keep his eyes open no longer.

The next morning, he returned the book to the Professor.

" So, what did you think?" he asked.

Peter grinned, feeling truly happy. Happier than he had felt in over a year.

" I think, sir, I found my external force. I found Him, and I know He'll keep me moving- like He always did."

"Good," Professor Kirke said. " Because, you're going to need Him to keep you moving today. I have a lot of studying planned out for you."

The two laughed, and spent the remainder of their breakfast talking on Narnia.

Peter Pevensie no longer felt that ache when he talked of Narnia. For, he had found what truly made that country his home. And He would never leave.

_**A/N: Well? Reviews are appreciated:) By the way, I don't know exactly when tea time is, so I know I'm not accurate. I'm guessing it's around 3ish or 4ish in the afternoon. Anyone know? **_


End file.
